


Retirement

by lillykins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, bkns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/pseuds/lillykins
Summary: It was finally time for Yuri to retire and he reflects on his love for his coach.





	Retirement

“It’s not the end of the world. I retired too.” Victor’s voice was supposed to be supportive but he sounded sad. Yuri shifted around on the floor, restless. 

Victor was brushing his hair before they got ready for bed. It was much shorter now, only falling to his chin but, old habits die hard and it was calming to feel gentle Victor’s hands on him. 

Yuri scoffed. “You retired at thirty. I’m only twenty-seven.”

“And I regret it. I should have stopped when you moved to seniors, or before that. I should have started coaching you then.” Yuri laid his head on Victor’s knee and thought about it.

The two had been dancing around each other since he was a child. Yuri orbited him, the great star, the living legend. Always reaching out and falling short. 

It changed when he was eighteen. Yakov retired and Victor the star darkened to become Victor the coach, held fast by Yuri the new star. The feeling was intoxicating and it took him until twenty-two to recognize it for what it really was. 

Victor’s smile, his glances, his gentle touch. 

Their relationship would never have worked out if it had been forced. Yuri had to realize all of this for himself so Victor waited.

Yuri went to the rink early one day to get in some extra practice. Victor was already out on the ice, taking time for himself to remember. It had already been four years since he retired but Victor couldn’t let it go so he would sneak in and run through his old programs when he thought no one was looking.  

Today he was skating Agape. Yuri didn’t understand it when it brought him gold at fifteen and it had haunted him since. 

Watching Victor now was different. Every graceful sweep of his arms was loaded with meaning. His melancholy face and knowing eyes were loaded with pain that Yuri always gruffly disregarded. 

But now, now he knew and the realization crushed him. He couldn’t breathe through his tears. This was love and he finally understood. 

Victor noticed him and stopped, slightly ashamed he had been caught. 

“I get it now, I love you too.”

Those words were all it took and they had been together ever since. Both had mellowed over the years and their relationship matured into something solid and comfortable. 

Victor’s gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present. “Yura, don’t look so sad. It’s not the end of the world.”

“No, it isn’t but, it will be different.” 

Victor’s hand moved from his shoulder to stroke Yuri’s cheek.

“I’ll be here.” 

Yuri leaned into his hand, safe and protected. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr.](https://lazyblizzarddefendor.tumblr.com) It's not much but asks are always open. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a beautiful day! <3


End file.
